Talk:Scots language
Dialect or language? I put both of these in the article. Probably could be discussed til cows come home.-RayBell (talk) 14:52, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :Scots is a language, of which there are multiple dialects (Doric, for example). Due to the decision that Scotty hailed from Aberdeen (due to the line referring to him as an "old Aberdeen pub crawler" in ), one could assume he spoke Doric, the dialect associated with that region of Scotland. However, in reality, quite a lot of the phrases James Doohan stated in the original series were colored by the fact he was a Canadian actor basing his performance on a war comrade from years earlier (an Aberdonian too, if memory serves me). So, much of Doohan's dialogue doesn't sound completely like a genuine Aberdonian. --Defiant (talk) 17:50, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, if anything, I'd say Scotty and the inhabitants of Caldos probably spoke . --Defiant (talk) 18:37, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::"Scots is a language, of which there are multiple dialects (Doric, for example)." - Am well aware of this. Used to live in rural Aberdeenshire. There it pretty much is a language. Doohan definitely doesn't sound Aberdonian. Cheerie the nou.-RayBell (talk) 13:22, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Merge suggestion I'm unfamiliar with the whole discussion of there is such a thing like a Scotch language (see external link, and talk page topic above) - however, it can't be disputed that Scotty effectively spoke English, even if he threw in a typically Scottish expression once in a while. It's a nice writeup, this new page, but I'm not convinced it would fit better as a subsection of English. I'm not 100% convinced either way tbh, but it seems worth bringing up for discussion. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:50, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :There is no linguistic definition of what is a language and what is a dialect, but certainly there are a significant number who DO consider it a language. (And believe you me, this argument has been ongoing for a long while in Scotland, and is tedious. It usually mentions the idea that Danish, Norwegian and Swedish are as similar, but considered different languages.) :In reality - which does apply here - it is a continuum, from what is pretty much a language in rural areas, down to what you have in Star Trek. :I think the words are distinctive enough to merit their own article. If you say "Scots", most people know what you mean, even if they differ on what it is. Montgomery Scott uses Scots expressions all the time, and it appears in at least one episode of the franchise which doesn't feature him. :By the way "Scotch" is only used now to refer to whisky (and eggs and a few other things), and some Scots don't like it being used for other things.-RayBell (talk) 13:46, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Oppose. With the recent additions, expansion, and in-universe sources and after reading the article I am against a merge and think it deserves to have a stand-alone article. Tom (talk) 14:06, May 11, 2015 (UTC) "Orphaned" While not actually orphaned due to the fact that it's been added to a template, this article is not linked from anywhere else at this point in time (ie, no episodes, no people, no actual proper links to the article). That needs to be resolved. -- sulfur (talk) 13:41, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Resolved. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:22, April 30, 2015 (UTC)